1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a user health monitoring system comprising three-dimensional (3D) glasses, a display apparatus, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a system which senses and analyzes a user's biosignals through 3D glasses, a display apparatus and an external server to thereby monitor a health condition of a user of a 3D display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal or image data, which is input from the outside or stored therein, by various processes, and displays an image on a panel or a screen. The display apparatus varies by a display method, including a TV, a monitor, a portable media player (PMP), etc. In line with the development of technology, a display apparatus which provides a 3D effect on a screen which is viewed by a user has emerged. Such a display apparatus separately displays a left eye image and a right eye image on a screen by using a difference of a viewing angle between left and right eyes. If a user wears 3D glasses, the left and right eye images overlap each other by refraction of light and a user may see the 3D effect.
If a user wears the 3D glasses and views 3D images for a long time, he/she may feel tired or dizzy or may have other abnormal health conditions because of the difference in the image viewed by each both eye.
However, the conventional 3D display apparatus provides 3D content image without regard to a user's health condition, and may not prevent a user's health problem.